


Black Magic

by sanreohs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, oisuga, oisuga needs more love and attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanreohs/pseuds/sanreohs
Summary: AU where Crown Prince Oikawa makes the most random excuses to visit his crush, Palace Witch Sugawara.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubluvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubluvr/gifts).



> Happy OiSuga Valentines, Elsa!! 
> 
> When I first saw your favourite tropes, I got hooked on with Royalty and Witches. I had a difficult time choosing between the two so why not, I combined them.
> 
> I hope you love my gift to you!
> 
> <3 Anonymous


End file.
